This application relates to can top opening closures and more particularly to closures for convenience opening cans sometimes referred to as "pop-top" cans containing carbonated beverages or drinks.
Upon the opening of a pop-top can, whether by a can opener, retaining or removable tab or otherwise, a problem forever confronting the consumer, housewife or parent when the drink is only partially consumed, is preserving the vitality of the carbonated drink for later consumption. To date, many can resealers have been proposed, but none have attained any wide degree of success or commercial acceptance for a variety of reasons, mainly, the inability to have one closure that effectively seals all pop-top cans no matter how they may be opened or their opening formed. More often than not, the carbonation in the drink simply will escape through the opening in the can thereby leaving the drink "flat". As a result, the size of pop-top cans have been restricted and the consumer obliged to complete the drink perhaps against his wishes once the can has been opened.